Beck's Big Break
by KimmyieG
Summary: This is a Beck/Tori twist on the episode Beck's Big Break. There's more information inside!


**AN: So it's not my usual Vampire Diaries post but I found this one shot I had written while cleaning my room one day so I decided to type it up and post it. It's canon with a Beck/Tori twist. Be warned the pace is pretty fast and totally not realistic (in my opinion)and it jumps between Tori and Beck's POV often (I tried to make it easier by stating who's POV it was in before the story continues). So sorry if the characters are OOC and for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or anything belonging to Dan Warp and Victorious.**

* * *

**Tori POV:** I really hope that Beck got the role in a movie with a big movie star! I don't really doubt that Beck won't get the role of waiter number one, but Hollywood is tough and I just don't know. I was walking down the hall to get to my next class when I heard my name called. I turned and saw it was Beck. "Hey Beck!" I greeted. "So you want to read the script?" Beck asked, with amusement in his eyes. I looked at him puzzled so I voiced my thoughts."But I thought you said that you didn't get the whole script until you got the part." He pulled out the script and it hit me. "You got the part, Congratulations!" We hugged and started walking to our next class. "Now keep quiet, I want to tell everyone later." He whispered like it was the most secret thing ever and no one could hear what he had to say. I play along with his dramaticness. "Why'd you tell me first?" I then realized something. "Whoa! Even before Jade!" He made his voice even quieter, if that was even possible. I felt like we were spies talking about a top secret mission. "Well, I wanted someone who would show energy when they found out. Plus your facial expressions are just priceless." I...wow! I was the first one Beck told! The way he told me, the way he lit up when I found out, something happened between us. Now of course I had a crush on him but I pushed those feelings away. It was the right thing to do after all. He had a girlfriend, Jade. So I was just happy with the friendship we shared. Lately though, we've been getting closer and closer than just friends. I mean he was the first one he told! Not even Jade knew at the moment! Any way at lunch, he told everyone and I just smiled and said my congratulations again. The next day, he came to us and said that they needed extras. So we happily agreed. It was great working on the set, it made me start thinking of maybe one day I'll be able to work on a big movie. Then, I made a huge mistake, I corrected the star. I got Beck and myself kicked off the set. I felt horrible. At lunch, Jade wouldn't even sit with me because of what I did. Honestly I didn't expect anything less from her. I apologized to Beck for the upteenth time but all he did was kiss my cheek and tell me that it was okay. Whoa! He kissed my cheek! "Tori, what's going on between you two?" Cat asked with a giggle. "Yeah, I know my boy Beck, and he doesn't do that to just anyone. You have to be like important to him." Andre commented. I just shook my head at their questions. I had no clue why he did that.****

Beck POV: Shiz! I just kissed Tori's cheek. No, it's not a bad thing, but it starts to lead to more complicated things. Like, when I kissed jade on the cheek before we dated, within a week, two week time frame, we started dating. I mean, I like Tori, she's a very sweet girl but I'm with Jade. Jade, she, she, I don't even know anymore! I need to talk to Tori and Jade about very different things but I think, I'll talk to Andre first. As I sit next to Jade, I look back over and see Tori being bombarded with questions and a confused look on her face. I feel bad for her. First, she feels awful about getting me kicked off from the movie, which honestly, the lead was getting on my nerves and I missed acting with Tori, front and center. Then, she gets hammered with questions for my slip up. No, it wasn't a slip up. I like her. I just need to get things straight. I needed to talk to Andre, the only one who understands, besides Tori,but of course since she is a part of the reason I need to talk to Andre, it would just be super awkward.****

Tori POV: I had to get Beck's job back, so Cat and I went to the set. I used the name Crystal Waters to get in. It was the name of the water cooler behind the guard. I almost got caught until Cat came and started to scream. "I can't find my mom! Help me find my mom! Mommy!" That got him to leave. Thank god for improv class.****

Beck POV: After school, I went over to Andre's. "So, you kissed Tori on the cheek." He started off. "Way to be subtle." I smirked at my best friend. "You know how we roll." We laughed. I ran a hand through my hair, "So yeah, that's kind of what I wanted to talk about." He smiled at me. "Pros and cons of each girl." I looked at him in shock. "How do you know?" He looked back at me in shock. "Dude, how many years have I known you?" I shrugged my shoulders. "This is true." "Okay so what do you like about Jade?" I looked at Andre and sighed. I used to be able to say this right away. He just nodded his head. "Okay so what do you like about Tori?" This time I answered right away and Andre just smiled. Before he could say anything more, my phone began to ring. "Hi Beck this is the director." My eyes widen in shock. Why would the director be calling me? "Well thanks to a certain Crystal Waters, the star can't film anymore and we have to recast." "Does this mean?" I asked in excitement. "Yes it does. Welcome back to the set." I nearly jumped out of my seat with joy after he said that. "Awesome, do you mind if I ask what does Crystal look like?" The director chuckled. "She looks like the chick who got you fired. She left with this girl who has really red hair." I shook my head of course Tori would take Cat with her. "Thanks! See ya tomorrow." I ended the call and Andre looked at me with a 'who was that?' look. "Tori got my job back," was all I said.  
The next day at school, I saw Tori walking to her locker. "Hey Tori!" I yelled. When she turned around I walked over to her. "Or should I say Crystal Waters?" She looked shocked. It was kind of cute. "How do you..." She faded out then beamed this big, bright smile. "You got your job back!" She hugged me and I hugged her back, while simultaneously pulling her closer to me. When I was about to whisper how I felt about her, Jade's voice broke through. "You have until three to get off my boyfriend. One, Two," I reluctantly let her go. I told her I'd see her late and walked away with Jade.****

Tori POV: "You have until three to get off my boyfriend, one, two," When Jade got to two, Beck and I broke our hug. He slowly took his hands away, causing them to glide across my waist. I knew he didn't want to go but he left anyway. Oh well, back to wishing and feeling lucky we had a really good friendship. I went to my locker to put things away when I heard, "Vega!" being yelled to the heavens. I turned and saw Jade running towards me with Beck steadily catching up. Luckily Beck got to me just in time or I would have been slapped, hard. "Jade, she is not the one you should be mad at." Beck said in between pants. "But she's the reason you broke up with me!" she screamed back. Whoa, what? "Um, what happened?" I tentatively ask. "Shut up Vega!" Jade snarled at me. "Jade, go, we're done. I love you but I'm just not in love with you anymore." She stomped her foot and walked away at Beck's words. I tapped Beck's shoulder. "Care to explain?" I was really confused. He sighed. "I broke up with Jade. I wasn't in love with her anymore. There's actually this other girl." "Uh huh" I signaled him to continue. "Well we kissed during improv class." I smiled knowing it was me but he continued. "She also has done some of the nicest things for me, recently she helped me get a gig back." I didn't notice he was stepping closer to me and I was stepping back until I felt my back hit the lockers. He put one hand against the lockers and whispered in my ear. "Do you know the someone?" I giggled but it was cut short when his lips touched my own. This kiss was different from the one on my first day here, it was passionate and filled with so many days and weeks of pushed back love. The bell rang and we reluctantly pulled away. We walked to our next class hand in hand, and smiles on our faces looking forward to our new relationship.


End file.
